DULCE O TRUCO
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Especial de Halloween 2016 Grelliam, fiestas de disfraces


**ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN 2016, ME HUBIERA GUSTADO HACER ALGO TERRORÍFICO, PERO NO CUENTO CON EL TIEMPO NECESARIO, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

El viento sopla con fuerza, despeinando sus cabellos, se suponía que sería una noche tranquila como cualquier otra, al menos para William no tenía nada de especial, después de tantos años y aún no logra entender a los vivos, quizá por eso decidió dejar de ser uno de ellos.

Las calles están atiborradas de gente, los niños van de puerta en puerta pidiendo dulces a cambio de no hacer alguna avería a los hogares que visitan, y pobre del que no les abra su puerta pues se haría ganador de alguna travesura de mal gusto, William odia este día.

—Honestamente— dice con fastidio el supervisor.

—Vamos Will, será divertido, por favor—mendigó el pelirrojo que observa a los chiquillos.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo, pensé que no te gustaba el mundo humano.

—Y no me gusta, pero tienen algunas cosas buenas— dice encogiéndose de hombros —¿Sabes?, cuando niño, nunca salí a pedir dulces, a mi tío no le gustaba que saliera con otros niños, de hecho, no le gustaba que saliera con nadie— explica con amargura.

William no responde, simplemente se dedica a observar. Niños y adultos de todas las edades visten disfraces de todo tipo, el más popular es el de diablo, eso incrementa la molestia de Spears.

—Los humanos son estúpidos —murmuró entre dientes.

—No seas tan estricto Will, esta es la única noche en que los muertos pueden salir libremente —explica Grell.

—Lo menos que necesito hoy, es un montón de almas sin cosechar —le reprocha.

—Acompañame a pedir dulces ¿si? —pide con mirada suplicante.

—Claro que no.

—Por favor Will, no seas cruel.

—He dicho que no, tenemos trabajo por hacer, yo no soy Ronald Knox, a quien puedes ningunear a tu antojo— William ajusta sus gafas.

—Bien, iré yo sólo. No me esperes —el pelirrojo salta del tejado y se pierde entre la gente.

—Honestamente — William va tras de Grell.

...

Después de caminar entre la multitud de niños y uno que otro borracho, finalmente William encuentra al pelirrojo, este se encuentra conversando con unas niñas disfrazadas de princesas.

—Si quieres conseguir dulces, necesitarás un disfraz —dice William, Grell nota su presencia y sonríe, se despide de las infantes y corre hasta su compañero.

—¡Will!—chilla con entusiasmo —Oh, ese no es ningún problema —dice sonriente mientras pasa su mano izquierda por la mitad de su rostro, el lado derecho para ser más específicos, ahora su cara muestra su cráneo, es perturbadora la imagen, tanto que un escalofrío recorre la columna de Spears.

—Listo —dice triunfante, su mano izquierda también es de huesos.

—¿Por qué haces eso?—preguntó algo incómodo.

—Dijiste que necesitaba un disfraz —Grell responde algo confundido.—Tú también disfrázate— Grell intenta tocar el rostro de Spears, pero este retrocede.

—No— responde con el ceño fruncido, Grell hace un puchero pero no insiste.

Ambos hombres recorren las calles en compañía de aquella peregrinación de monstruos de fantasía. El pelirrojo ha tenido éxito esta noche, todos han halagado su "realista" caracterización. Lleva más golosinas que todos los niños que le rodean, incluso William ya le ayuda con una bolsa de caramelos.

La congregación de personajes de ultratumba ahora ingresan a un gran salón, se llevará a cabo un concurso de disfraces.

—Vamos Will, hazlo por mi, puedes ser un vampiro, o un demonio mayordomo— Grell comienza a reír y coloca una diadema con cuernos sobre la cabeza de William, de inmediato, ante la mención de aquella alimaña, Spears golpea a Grell en la cabeza y arroja lejos aquellos cuernos, Grell suspira derrotado.

Grell mantiene su atención en los concursantes, de verdad hay disfraces malos, tiene unas intensas ganas de participar, pero sabe que William se molestaría mucho si alguien descubre que no es un disfraz.

William no puede apartar la mirada de Grell, ese pelirrojo es tan extraño, no comprende la habilidad de este para transformar su apariencia a tal grado, desde el caso de Jack el destripador cuando conoció su "forma humana" la parca oscura jamás había conocido a nadie con esa virtud.

Grell comienza a degustar algunos de sus dulces, pronto el aburrimiento se apodera de él y decide que es momento de volver a casa. —Estoy cansado— se pone de pie.

—El concurso aún no termina —dice William desde su asiento.

—Nadie ganará, sus disfraces son terribles, los humanos son muy aburridos —masculla entre dientes.

—En verdad— William dice con fastidio y se pone de pie, toma a Grell por la muñeca y lo arrastra hasta el centro del salón, todos miran fascinados su apariencia.

—¿Qué eres?— Preguntó asombrado uno de los jueces.

—Un shinigami— respondió William, Grell se tensó de inmediato, en ocasiones le sorprende lo "ingenuo" que William podía ser, claro, por no llamarlo "idiota".

—¿Qué?—cuestionó otro. Estos humanos sí que eran ignorantes.

—Soy la muerte cariño— el pelirrojo guiñó el ojo.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?—un curioso se acercó para tocar el rostro de Grell —¿es real? —dijo con asombro al sentir el esqueleto poroso.

—Claro que es real— respondió William que a la vez golpeaba la mano del tipo para hacer que deje de tocar al carmín. En ese momento, William hizo la misma hazaña que su colega, sólo que él decidió cambiar su rostro por completo, todos los presentes entraron en shock, no creían lo que veían, Grell estaba extasiado y para "empeorar el terror de todos, volvió su rostro a la normalidad, la gente salió huyendo, gritando que se trataba de demonios, de haber tenido músculos en ese instante en su cara, William hubiese fruncido el ceño.

—Will, no sabía que también podías hacer eso —dijo el pelirrojo ahora sorprendido.

—Tengo un buen maestro — dijo William y sonrió, o al menos intentó hacerlo y se encogió de hombros.

...

—Gracias Will, me divertí mucho esta noche— Grell tomó entre sus manos la cara ya normal de William y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

William recargó el rostro en la mano de Grell ante el tierno y cálido tacto —Dame otro dulce, te ayudé a cargarlos —dijo en tono burlón. Quizá no todas las festividades humanas eran una pérdida de tiempo.


End file.
